


Underwater

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, kiss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela





	Underwater

Sam surfaced, spluttering and shoving his wet hair out of his face.

“ _Why_?”

Gabriel shrugged, treading water in front of him, hair plastered to his skull and a mischievous light in his eyes.  “You looked tense.”

“I was doing research!” Sam protested.  “In the  _bunker_!”

“And now you’re in Aruba,” Gabriel said.  “You’re welcome.”

“Gabriel,” Sam said in his most reasonable tone.  “There’s a witch causing havoc.  I need to get back.”

“Dean and Cas are on it,” Gabriel said.  He winked and then sank under the water and Sam yelped as a hand closed around his ankle and pulled him down too.

Deep under the surface, Sam hung suspended in the clear water and glared at Gabriel, who smiled at him.   _*You can breathe underwater*_  Gabriel’s voice said in Sam’s mind.

Sam took a cautious breath of what tasted like pure spring air and Gabriel leaned forward and kissed him, tasting like salt and strawberries, as a school of fish darted past them, silver bodies flickering through the water.

For a first kiss, it was pretty memorable, Sam decided.


End file.
